Hollywood Walk of Fame
The Hollywood Walk of Fame is a historical landmark located in Hollywood, California which consists of five-pointed terrazzo and brass stars embedded in the sidewalks along fifteen blocks of Hollywood Boulevard and three blocks of Vine Street. Many Disney alumni and characters have stars on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Human Inductees Walt Disney Walt Disney has two stars for both Motion Pictures and Television and were both unveiled on February 8, 1960. Location: 7021 Hollywood Blvd. (Motion Pictures) and 6747 Hollywood Blvd. (Television) Angela Lansbury Just like Walt Disney, Angela Lansbury has two stars for both Motion Pictures and Television, which were also both unveiled on February 8, 1960, the same date when Walt received his star. Location: 6623 Hollywood Blvd. (Motion Pictures) and 6259 Hollywood Blvd. (Television) The Sherman Brothers The Sherman Brothers received a star on November 17, 1976. Location: 6918 Hollywood Blvd. Julie Andrews Julie Andrews received a star on September 27, 1979. Location: 6901 Hollywood Blvd. Cloris Leachman Cloris Leachman received a star on September 22, 1980. Location: 6435 Hollywood Blvd. Garry Marshall Garry Marshall received a star on November 23, 1983. Location: 6838 Hollywood Blvd. Sylvester Stallone Sylvester Stallone received a star on June 14, 1984. Location: 6712 Hollywood Blvd. George Takei George Takei received a star on October 30, 1986. Location: 6681 Hollywood Blvd. Arnold Schwarzenegger Arnold Schwarzenegger received a star on June 2, 1987. Location: 6764 Hollywood Blvd. Robin Williams Robin Williams received a star on December 12, 1990. Location: 6925 Hollywood Blvd. Billy Crystal Billy Crystal received a star on June 4, 1991. Location: 6925 Hollywood Blvd. Jim Henson Jim Henson received a star posthumously on September 24, 1991. Location: 6631 Hollywood Blvd. Tom Hanks Tom Hanks received a star on July 1, 1992. Location: 7000 Hollywood Blvd. Dick Van Dyke Dick Van Dyke received a star on February 25, 1993. Location: 7021 Hollywood Blvd. Paul Newman Paul Newman received a star on February 1, 1994. Location: 7060 Hollywood Blvd. James Coburn James Coburn received a star on April 1, 1994. Location: 7055 Hollywood Blvd. Eddie Murphy Eddie Murphy received a star on June 26, 1996. Location: 7000 Hollywood Blvd. Roy O. Disney Walt's brother Roy O. Disney was awarded with a star posthumously on July 24, 1998. Location: 6833 Hollywood Blvd. Nicolas Cage Nicolas Cage received a star on July 31, 1998. Location: 7021 Hollywood Blvd. Phil Collins Phil Collins received a star on June 16, 1999. Location: 6834 Hollywood Blvd. Johnny Depp Johnny Depp received a star on November 16, 1999. Location: 7018 Hollywood Blvd. Samuel L. Jackson Samuel L. Jackson received a star on June 6, 2000. Location: 7018 Hollywood Blvd. Don Rickles Don Rickles received a star on October 17, 2000. Location: 6834 Hollywood Blvd. Whoopi Goldberg Whoopi Goldberg received a star on November 13, 2001 during her 46th birthday. Location: 6801 Hollywood Blvd. Jackie Chan Jackie Chan received a star on October 4, 2002. Location: 6801 Hollywood Blvd. Regis Philbin Regis Philbin received a star on April 10, 2003. Location: 6834 Hollywood Blvd. Robert Zemeckis Robert Zemeckis received a star on November 5, 2004. Location: 6925 Hollywood Blvd. Tim Allen Tim Allen received a star on November 19, 2004. Location: 6834 Hollywood Blvd. Nathan Lane Nathan Lane received a star on January 9, 2005. Location: 6801 Hollywood Blvd. Matthew Broderick Matthew Broderick received a star on January 9, 2006. Location: 6801 Hollywood Blvd. Michael D. Eisner Michael D. Eisner received a star on April 25, 2008. Location: 6834 Hollywood Blvd. Julia Louis-Dreyfus Julia Louis-Dreyfus received a star on May 4, 2010. Location: 6250 Hollywood Blvd. Holly Hunter Holly Hunter received a star on May 30, 2008. Location: 7000 Hollywood Blvd. Mel Brooks Mel Brooks received a star on April 23, 2010. Location: 6712 Hollywood Blvd. Randy Newman Randy Newman received a star on June 2, 2010. Location: 6667 Hollywood Blvd. Alan Menken Alan Menken received a star on November 10, 2010. Location: 6834 Hollywood Blvd. Gwyneth Paltrow Gwyneth Paltrow received a star on December 13, 2010. Location: 6931 Hollywood Blvd. Colin Firth Colin Firth recieved a star on January 14, 2011. Location: 6714 Hollywood Blvd. Penélope Cruz Penélope Cruz received a star on April 1, 2011 being the first actress in Spanish history to receive one. Location: 6834 Hollywood Blvd. Joe Mantegna Joe Mantegna received a star on April 29, 2011. Location: 6654 Hollywood Blvd. John Lasseter John Lasseter received a star on November 1, 2011. Location: 6834 Hollywood Blvd. Adam West Adam West received a star on April 5, 2012. Location: 6764 Hollywood Blvd. Scarlett Johansson Scarlett Johansson is set to receive a star on May 2, 2012. Location: 6931 Hollywood Blvd. Disney Characters Inductees Mickey Mouse In 1978, in honor of his 50th birthday, Mickey Mouse was the first ever animated character to receive a star. Location: 6925 Hollywood Blvd. ''' Donald Duck Donald received his star on August 9, 2004. '''Location: 6840 Hollywood Blvd. Snow White Snow White received her star on June 28, 1987. Location: 6920 Hollywood Blvd. Kermit the Frog The beloved Muppet received his star on November 14, 2002. Location: 6801 Hollywood Blvd. ' Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh received his star on April 11, 2006. '''Location: 6834 Hollywood Blvd ' Tinker Bell Star received June 21, 2010. 'Location: 6834 Hollywood Blvd. ' The Muppets The Muppets received their star on March 20, 2012. 'Location: 6834 Hollywood Blvd. ' Character Inductees from other studios who made cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Bugs Bunny Star recieved December 10, 1985 '''Location: 7007 Hollywood Blvd. Woody Woodpecker Star revieved September 13, 1990 Location: 7000 Hollywood Blvd. Others Disneyland The Disneyland Park received a star on July 14, 2005 to celebrate the park's 50th Anniversary. Location: 6834 Hollywood Blvd. Gallery Mickey Mouse HWOF.jpg|Mickey Mouse Donald Duck HWOF.jpg|Donald Duck Snow White HWOF.jpg|Snow White Kermit the Frog HWOF.jpg|Kermit the Frog Winnie the Pooh HWOF.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Tinker Bell HWOF.jpg|Tinker Bell The Muppets HWOF.jpg|The Muppets Category:Locations Category:Non-Disney